


Stray kids drabbles~

by Hannie_Sunshine



Category: Drabbles - Fandom, Stray Kids, lemon - Fandom, minsung - Fandom, soft - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannie_Sunshine/pseuds/Hannie_Sunshine
Summary: Basically if skz lived together, and weren’t Kpop idols.All the dumb shit they’d get up to on a day-to-dayBasisWill contain:Crack- a lot of dumb shit.SoftnessAdventuresStaying wokeFriendshipsHeartbreakAll that good stuff.I hope you enjoy!~





	1. 1. A regular ol’ morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jisung had it coming” - Chan

SKZ 

Sunlight streamed through the open curtains of the Stray kids dorm.  
The world outside was awake, but the boys in the dorm were fast asleep in their beds.

Well... most of them. 

“ShIT”  
Chan cursed inwardly, looking at the mess he’d made on the floor.  
He sighed, and tiptoed around it, continuing on.  
Who would have known carrying a bucket full of water would be such a difficult task?  
You see, Chan-  
(Who didn’t sleep a wink that night)  
-Was doing this to get back at Jisung, -who had the day before, pestered him for 2 hours, when he was trying to take a nap.

He was going to dump the ice cold bucket of water over the poor, unsuspecting boys head. maybe drown him if he was lucky, too.

Chan snickered to himself evilly, and slowly crept towards Jisung’s single bed-  
(Covered in plushies to the point where you couldn’t even see Jisung)  
-And held the bucket of water above his head.

Just as he had started to tip the bucket, he heard a noise in the doorway, and snapped his head towards the door.

“I heard a noise from the other room, what are y-“  
Seungmin stopped mid sentence, staring at the scene before him.

It was Chan- only in his shorts, holding a pink bucket of water above Jisungs sleeping head  
“Chan... what the fuck”

Chan quickly shushed him panickedly, Checking jisung hadn’t awoken  
“Well.... uhh jisung.... hasnt been doing the dishes lately, and he wont wash his clothes!, do you think it’s fair he’s gonna be raised in this house thinking his actions don’t have consequences?”

Seungmin sighed  
“But-“

“I’ll do your chores for a month if you record it for me”

“Done”

Seungmin pulled his phone out of his pajama pocket and tiptoed over,giggling excitedly. 

“Okay 3...2....1!”

“GUggGgggUuah”  
Jisung choked on the cold water,and shot up from his burrow of plushies, wide eyed.

“What?! Huh?”  
He looked around the room and towards a wheezing pair of boys, falling over one another.

“You...”  
Jisung stood up, his plushies falling onto the floor, and glared at the pair.

“Hey- don’t you think about trying anything, cause I have this on tape, and I WILL use it in court against you”  
Seungmin laughed, tapping his phone still in his right hand.  
Recording a defeated, soaked Jisung.

“At least he finally washed his clothes” chan snorted into his hands.

“THATS IT- IM GONNA KILL YOU”  
Jisung charged towards Chan and Seungmin,  
Who had already yeeted out the room shouting their farewells.

“Get back here CoWARDS” jisung screamed,  
Jumping across a groaning changbins bed, and thudding towards the door.

Seungmin and Chan raced down the hall, screaming religious pleas-  
Having already discarded the bucket behind them in attempts to trip jisung up.

“Just you WAIT IM GONNA POUR CEMENT ON YOUR FACES WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT”

Chan and seungmin took a sharp left, running into Hyunjin, Felix and Minho’s room.

“FELIX!, HYUNJIN!!, FuCKiNg HELP US-“  
Chan choked, jumping across their beds for protection.

Jisung came charging into the room, bucket in hand, ready to kill two regretful boys 

“No- no PLEASE NOT THE BUCKET” Seungmin cried,  
While Chan tried to shake the others awake 

“MMmmmmrr”  
Hyunjin groaned sitting up, rubbing his eyes 

“I thought i told you not to wake me u...”  
Hyunjin trailed off,  
Not sure what he was witnessing.

“Am I.....interrupting something?”

“HYUnJIN- grab the nearest weapon! we’re killing jisung HEs goNE INSANE!”  
Seungmin leaped across the beds, grabbing Hyunjin by the shoulders and dragged him off.

“IM THE ONE WHOS GONE INSANE!!?, YOU ALMOST DROWNED ME”  
Jisung held the bucket up threateningly

“Okay okay!, just put down the bucket Jisung... hear me out!”  
Jisung slowly lowered the bucket to his side and stared hostility at Chan, awaiting his reply.  
“I agree- I did try to drown you but that’s only cause I thought you.. looked thirsty-“  
Chan sweated nervously, his eyes flickering to and from Jisung and the bucket.

“That’s IT YOURE SO DEAD”  
Jisung ran at Chan, -(which looked similar to that of a rabid squirrel) -holding the bucket above his head.

“SHiT I’m TOO YoUnG”  
Chan screamed, burrowing under a surprisingly-still-sleeping Felix’s bedsheets.

“WhaT DO YOU MEAN YOUNG?!? YOU PENSIONER?!?!”  
Jisung attacked the shrieking chan with the bucket animalisticly, while seungmin and and hyunjin watched in horror.

Chan shook Felix’s legs in a panic,  
“FELIX WAKE THE FUCK UP IM BEING ASSaULtEd!”

Felix stirred and his eyes fluttered open,  
Focusing on Jisung violently whacking a screaming lump in his bed.

“Holy pretzel-“

“FELIX! SAVE CHAN, JISUNG IS GONNA KILL HIM!!”  
Seungmin pleaded, huddled beside hyunjin on the floor

Felix nodded, going into battle with pride.  
He jumped onto Jisungs back, clawing at the bucket in his grasp,  
Jisung sNAPPED, and began violently flinging himself around like a rag doll, Felix screamed in regret- barely holding onto the barbaric Jisung.

“LET G O”  
Jisung stopped trying to execute Chan-  
and held the bucket out in front of him, making sure Felix wouldn’t be able to reach it.  
The pair screeched, fighting one another mercilessly-  
Before Chan scrambled out from beaneath the cover, and swooped in to help.

“JUST GIVE US THE BUCKET DAMN SQUIRREL!!1!1!”  
the trio fought savagely, scratching and biting one other for the possession of the bucket.  
Chan had managed to grasp the handle!- but Jisung wasn’t having none of that shit apparently- because he then yoinked it violently, ripping it out of Chans grasp. 

But- he had pulled too hard, because the bucket went flying out of his grasp-  
And towards an extremely deep-in-sleep, Minho’s face.

Jisungs world went in slow motion- fuck there is no god is there. he was gonna die today, He just knew it. He didn’t even get to tell his family he loved them one last time- 

CLUNK 

“CunT OW-“  
MInho groaned sitting up, clutching his face painfully.

Everyone in the room froze  
Oh god they were so dead 

“What the fuck are you idiots doing?”  
Minho glared daggers at everyone in the room  
“why is Jisung wet?”

The group stayed silent, looking between one another in terror.  
That was- Until Hyunjin piped up from his spot on the floor 

“..Jisung was thirsty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh  
Did you enjoy this chapter? Ahh I’m sorry it was so short,, and   
I’m really sorry for the large gap in updating, I’ll try and post more! Thank you for the support :))
> 
> I decided to go for a crack chapter, to brighten the mood and try and give myself motivation lol :p   
I wrote this at one am so.... bear with me please 🤡
> 
> Anyways,,   
I hope you guys liked this!, feel free to drop any constructive criticism you might have (I accept it all gratefully, do don’t worry about coming off as harsh :>) -or anything you might want to see in future chapters! 
> 
> Thanks~ 
> 
> -Hannie


	2. The road trip: pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bold of those fuckers to assume I’m not god”.  
On a bright summers morning, Hyunjin invites his members on a road trip.  
If that wasn’t already scary enough-  
the events that ensue are no short of terrifying.
> 
> So strap in, cause’ Hyunjin can’t fucking drive.

“Chirp chirp, motherfucker“ 

Hyunjin swaggered into the rap-Lines room, throwing a bright pink rucksack, onto a peacefully-in-sleep, jisungs chest.  
“oOf—“

Jisung sat up, and gasped for breath, beginning to cough aggressively. 

“what the fuck Hyunjin??”  
“its.... FIVE IN THE MORNING“  
Jisung gripped his alarm clock in his right hand, waving it accusatorially towards Hyunjin who was smiling evilly at the doorway. 

„I DonT cArE“,  
Hyunjin scrunched his face, mimicking Jisungs high pitched voice.  
“I swear I’m gonna kill y-“  
Hyunjin ignored him, moved across the room, to Chans bed in the corner. 

Hyunjin stared at chan in his sleep.  
His lips were pressed into a firm line, and his eyes were closed peacefully.  
(You might even say he looked adorable- if you weren’t already thinking of how easy it would be for him to kill a man with his bare hands)  
Hyunjin shuddered at the thought, and began to shake Chans leg violently.  
“YO- what are you doing?? You wanna die Hyunjin?”  
Jisung stared at him from across the room, dumbfounded.  
Was he really this dumb?  
“You know you just cant-“ 

„WAKE UP YOU ELDERLY MAN!“  
Hyunjin screamed, cutting Jisung off.  
Smiling menacingly to himself, when he seen the look of annoyance form on Jisungs face. 

His joy didn’t last long however,  
as then the sudden realisation of what he had done- had began to tower over him.  
He looked fearfully at Chan,  
Should he have done that? Fuck... what if Chan denies him games for a week? What if he makes him do the dishes for a month again?  
Shit- 

Chan began to stir in his sleep, Snapping Hyunjin out of his inner monologue. 

“.......Mmmhmmh what time is it?“  
Chan sat up from his bed. Fluttering open his eyes.  
He looked between Hyunjin and Jisung groggily, his eyes still half shut. 

Jisung broke the silence, and nervously chuckled.  
“It’s 5 in the MORNING and this dickhead comes in, and decides to wake me up by throwing a fucking BAG ON ME, which UH could’ve killed me by the way!  
Never-mind how he woke you u-“ 

“THATS ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT AHAHAHAHAHA-“ Hyunjin cut him off once again, but this time, solely out of fear. 

“UHM- WHY DONT I JUST DO WHAT I CAME HERE FOR? AND THEN ILL BE WELL ON MY WAY AHAAHA....”  
“..... to safety” Hyunjin whispered the last part, searching Chans face for any signs of annoyance.

“So... wait what?” Chan questioned, looking between the pair, 

“I TOLD you not to, and you still did”  
Jisung glared at the back of Hyunjins head- burning holes into it. 

“Well, anyways’ hyunjin said, glaring back at Jisung briefly, before turning back to Chan.  
“There’s a little something I got planned, and you gotta be up bright and early to get there for the good bit“  
Hyunjin smiled evilly. 

Now both Chan AND Jisung were confused. They looked at eachother from across the room, in puzzlement. 

“Anygays, you homos better be ready in 30 minutes. the car will be here.“  
„And oh- wake up Changbin too“  
Hyunjin skipped out of the room happily, whilst Jisung and Chan watched him go. 

„WHAT is he talking about Chan?“ Jisung turned to look at Chan,  
„I don’t know!, I’ve only just heard about this now?“  
„Well, ...Are we going?- like what do we-...“ Jisung trailed off. 

It was extremely out of character for Hyunjin to invite the other members on trips, let alone be the one organizing them. Something felt very wrong about this. 

„Are there any birthdays around now?“ Chan asked  
„UHh, no i don’t think so?“  
Chan frowned  
„What could it be?...“  
„What if it’s a prank?“ Jisungs eyes went wide. „Chan, I still get nightmares about the time he put cockroaches in my pillow- I CA N T“ 

Chan sighed,  
“It won’t be a prank Jisung.”  
“You know he wouldn’t do that again, after he was forced to do the dishes for a month; for his little... stunt” 

Jisung breathed a sigh of relief  
“Yeah.. I guess you’re right”  
“Hyunjin is an idiot- but, he’s not an stupid” 

“Anyways” Said chan, sitting up.  
“Let’s get the other members awake” 

“Agreed” 

——————————————————————

“Now wait... tell me again- YOU  
DON’T KNOW WHERE WE’RE GOING?”  
Changbin yelled at the pair, pulling on his hair

“NO, we don’t Changbin. Thanks for that clarification”  
Chan said whilst rubbing on his face, trying to wake up. 

“It’s HYUNJIN we’re talking about Chan.”  
“HE COULD LITERALLY DO ANYTH-“ 

Chan exhaled deeply, cutting him off,  
Before turning to face the rest of his members.  
“Car will be here soon, you sure you guys got everything?” 

“Yes!” They all chanted in unison.

“Okay then.  
Now let’s all get ourselves mentally prepared” 

————————————————————

The 9 boys stood outside in the dark, tapping on their phones, bundled in scarves and Jackets- to protect themselves from the cold. 

“Are you sure it was this early we had to get up?”  
Woojin said, and turned to face Chan, who had since taken a seat on the edge of the pavement.

“I don’t know Woojin, I’ve already told you guys I don’t know anything” Chan rubbed his eyes sleepily, Just what did he get himself into? 

Woojin opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by an ominous drone. 

Suddenly, the sound of twice ‘fancy you’ could be heard blaring from around the street corner. All of the boys looked at one another, confusedly. 

Seungmins eyes widened, as he whispered quietly to himself-  
“What the fu...ck”

The boys turned towards seungmin, asking for him to elaborate, before seeing what he was looking towards, from down the street. 

A hot pink Bus, was driving straight towards them.  
The words “homo4Lyfe” cursively engraved into its side, in gold glitter and neon lights .

The boys held their stoic expressions, as the vehicle pulled up beside them. 

“Hi it’s yo boy, skinny penis69. I’ll be your tour guide for today, all aboard the faggo-tron 6000, adventure awaits yonder” 

The boys stared in at Hyunjin in disbelief.  
“You-...”  
Chan couldn’t find the words to express what he was feeling right now.  
Humour? Pity? Literally what the fuck Hyunjin- 

The boys silently stared back at Hyunjin.  
“...” 

“Hyunjin..” Minho started  
“I knew you were mentally unstable, yes.  
But right now, I cannot fathom why you would think this is a good idea” 

“Shut up, if you don’t get on this bus you’re a hetero” 

“Shit...” Minho cursed under his breath.  
He can’t let his battle of will end now.

“Fuck it, I’m in”  
The other boys looked at Minho, like he had just grown two heads. 

“What do you mean ‘in?’” Jisung asked worriedly 

“I mean I’m going”  
Minho stepped onto the bus, shrugging his bag onto one of the chairs, and taking a seat by the window. 

The boys watched him, stood as if they were glued to the ground. 

“Well... he’s dead” Seungmin said, turning around, beginning to walk back to the dorm.  
“Not so fast”, said Chan, grabbing Seungmins hoodie, pulling him into a group huddle. 

“We have no idea what he could be planning-  
if he went through all the trouble of getting that.... uh .. bus”  
“It’s only safe to assume, he’d know for sure we’d all be going” 

The other boys considered this, and nodded their heads.  
“Yeah... Hyunjin isn’t the type of guy who would go out of his way to do something big, unless he was planning something”  
Felix said, turning to look at Hyunjin-  
Who was, in front seat, blowing bubbles he had gotten from somewhere.  
“Uh.. I think”  
Felix didn’t want to know. 

“So what..” Jisung started,  
“We just.. go? Like- we TRUST him?”  
“Based purely on the fact he may or may not do something?”  
The boys all turned to look at Hyunjin,  
Who was now wearing a bright-pink clown Afro, and applying red lipstick in the short time they had looked away. 

“......”  
“What if he takes us out into the middle of the woods, and leaves us there?” Seungmin said absentmindedly 

“THE FUCK YOU GUYS DOING?? WE HAVENT GOT ALL DAY!” Hyunjin shouted over from the front seat, 

The boys looked at one another.  
Was this really a good idea?, 

“Yayyyy! Road trip!”  
I.N squealed, jumping onto the bus. 

“Fuck he got Jeongin” Seungmin cursed inwardly.  
“OkOk- this isn’t bad, what’s the worst he can do?” Woojin said.  
The boys stared at him blankly  
“.....”  
“Point taken” 

“So.. are we really gonna go?, in the MIDDLE of the night, in a bus that LITERALLY says ‘Homos4Lyfe’ on the side?”  
Changbin said.  
“And oh, don’t forget the fuckin gold glitter” 

“And the neon lights” Chan piped up

“I don’t know...I don’t have a good feeling about this”... Jisung looked at Chan with worrying glances. 

“Well, if innie’s going, then I have to go.” Seungmin said.  
“To protect him from that.... thing”  
Seungmin stepped onto the bus. 

“Okay, that’s like half of us now.”  
Chan said,  
“Whatever they suffer, will be bound to effect us anyways,”  
“so let’s try and prevent it before-hand” 

“You have a point..” Felix said, rubbing his chin.  
“I don’t want anyone getting hurt” 

“Okay, it’s settled”  
“We’re going!” 

The group stepped onto the bus, taking their seats beside one another. 

“Jisung?”  
“What are you doing?”  
Changbin looked at Jisung, who was still standing outside the bus, on the pavement. 

“Hey man uh, I don’t want another traumatic experience- “  
Jisung stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes nervously flickering between Changbin, and Hyunjin- who was now preoccupied with the speaker settings. 

“You wanna be left out here in the dark?  
Wooj has the keys you know” 

Jisung stepped onto the bus. 

What adventure will await the group on their trip?  
TUne IN NexT WEeK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello?  
Is this thing on? 
> 
> Hi!  
I’m super sorry I’ve not been updating this work  
I had to prepare for exams, so I decided to focus on them for a while. 
> 
> Since I’m done with exams-(yay)  
IM FREE TO UPDATE THIS HOT MESS!  
So-  
Thank you for bearing with me since I’ve been gone,😊
> 
> And yes,  
More updates are on the way ;)  
I hope yall enjoy this chapter!  
And leave what you want to see next below
> 
> Thank you!~
> 
> -Hannie  



End file.
